Sea Scouts (film)
Sea Scouts is an animated cartoon Short film in the Donald Duck series. It was produced in Technicolor by Walt Disney Productions and released to theaters June 30, 1939 by RKO Radio Pictures. Plot Donald Duck takes his nephews, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, to sea. They are first seen rowing out to Donald's large schooner in a small rowboat, with Donald conducting the rowing. Aboard Donald's schooner, he acts as a proud and able sea captain. He is forced to move aside when a seagull threatens to poop on his favorite sea captain hat, only to discover that his nephews have fallen asleep. He yells at them to wake up and they bump into each other in their haste to follow his orders (this continues throughout the episode due to their clumsiness). They are asked to raise the anchor, but it gets caught on a rock under the water. Not knowing what's wrong, Donald attempts to raise the anchor himself but runs into the same problem. Angrily, he tries again but pushes so hard the boat sinks instead of the anchor rising and goes underwater. At first, Donald does not know what happened (even thinking he sees "flying fish" and "flying turtles". He finally realizes what happened and lowers the anchor to make the boat rise. He is thrown into the mast, getting tangled up in flags. His nephews laugh at him, but Donald responds by angrily telling them to raise the sail. They do not raise it in the right way, pulling the sail (while still between its masts) upward instead of outward. When he tells them to do it the right way, they say "Aye aye, sir!" and unintentionally let it fall on Donald. Donald loses his temper and raises the sail himself, and the boat finally leaves the dock. However, Donald forgets to untie the rope holding the ship to the dock, and the ship stays in place. Then a gust of wind tears the mast loose, taking Donald up with it and knocking his hat off. A hungry shark then appears, wanting to eat Donald. His nephews mess up again by lowering the rope downwards instead of upwards and saying "Aye aye, sir!", letting go of the rope and letting him fall on the rope toward the shark's mouth. He gets off just in time and escapes by hanging on a cable attached to the boat. His nephews set out to rescue him by getting into the rowboat and paddling to below the spot where he is hanging, carrying a life raft. However, the shark scares them off and Donald has already let go, causing him to fall down into the water right in front of the shark. There follows a fast chase around the bay, as Donald attempts to avoid getting eaten by the shark. Several close calls happen, including one where Donald is in the shark's moth and is saved only by his life raft preventing the shark's jaws from closing. Finally, Donald is rammed into his boat and his hat is destroyed. Enraged, he charges full speed at the shark and punches it in the nose, throwing it onto a buoy. The film ends with Donald and his crew rowing back to shore with the life raft on Donald's rear end. References *''Sea Scouts'' at the Internet Movie Database External links * * Category:English-language films Category:1939 films Category:Disney animated short films, 1930s Category:Donald Duck short films Category:1939 animated films Category:Films directed by Dick Lundy